A fishing reel is a cylindrical device typically attached to a fishing rod for use in managing the line used for fishing. There are several predominant types of fishing reels commonly used in today's fishing including the spinning reel. The present invention features a spinning reel system for increased stability and control when fishing with a spinning reel.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.